Thy Heroes Have Fallen
by Berserkergirl
Summary: The girls are being pushed into the darkness and probably will never get back and What part do the Rowdyruff boys and Rowdyruff girls have to play in this tragic event.
1. Intoduction

Well in this story the girls go bad and all of how it happened is explained in this story. Hope you likey and I STILL feel the need to say this but don't review me to harshly.

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>When the girls were young the professor felt the need to give the girls some help so he created three new little girls. THE ROWDYRUFF GIRLS , Lillie, Ace, and Rachel. For a while things went good and eventually the Rowdyruff Boys joined their team. And the Puffs each had a crush on their counter-part, but so had their little siblings and had a plan to get what they want by deceiving the boys. And although the girls tried to be good older sisters, The new heroes kept pushing them, and eventually the townspeople started to give all their attention to their younger, newer heroes. And the Powerpuff girls were being pushed further and further into the darkness and were almost to far to be brought back. One day they will crack and will never come back to where they were once loved and were friends to all, to hated and enemies to all they face and would be the strongest villains the world has ever known. But what will the RowdyRuff Boys do once they see what has happened and will they do anything to bring back the once good girls that possibly lie within each girl or will they join them and become more than the friendship they had with the girls. What role does the RowdyRuff Girls play in this tragic loss of once completely loved girls that once protected the city of townsville. All will be answered in the story of how the PowerPuff Girls turned into the most hated girls in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>hope you all like the intro. this is just a breakdown of the plot and some ideas I'm trying to get straight so please if you have an idea please don't hesitate to review and tell me.<p>

Berserkergirl signing out.


	2. CHAPTER 1: The Punks Enter The Scene

This is where the story actually begins.

* * *

><p>The girls wake-up at the normal time and get ready for their Third week of high school(their 16). They get dressed in their normal dresses, except now Buttercup wears a tank-top with the same design(her color with black stripe), black shorts and sneakers. They get all their things together and get ready for Breakfast. "Alright girls happy faces." Blossom says before entering the kitchen where their father and younger sisters sat.<p>

Buttercup's P.O.V

I walk into the kitchen with the same expression on my face I've had all morning, tired ,pissed, and in thought. I sit down next to Ace who was texting, probably her boyfriend Butch. She looks up from her phone at me, "what's wrong with you" she says seeing my face. "Do you really care or are you just being nice." I say with a lot of attitude. "Nice" she says and goes back to her phone, "that's what I thought" I say and started to eat my breakfast. My phone rings, I look at the caller ID it was Brute. I answer, "you got Buttercup, what's up" I say. "Man you guys know your late right." She says. "What" I look at the clock. "thanks Brute" I say and hang up. "we're late" I say and everyone looks at me then to the clock. "Crap" all my sisters almost scream and run to get their school stuff. We run out and leap into the air and fly to school. We get their before the second bell and got into our classes just in time or at least I did. My first period I was with Butch and Brute, I sat in between them. Don't know how that happened, but it did. "glad you made it." Butch says as I sit. "yeah, well I could have gone without sass from your little girlfriend." I say and lean back in my seat waiting for the teacher. "what did she do this time." Brute said looking up from the magazine she was reading. "that sarcastic shit she be doing and it's really starting to piss me off." I say and add "how can you date her" i say to Butch. He just shrugs, I still kinda like him but he likes Ace and there is nothing I can do about it. The teacher walks in and starts the lesson. Like 10 minutes into class a note lands on my desk.

_You know since your little sisters are handling the hero business, why don't you try being bad for once. -Brute_

I get my pencil and scribble a response and flick the note back to her.

_You know I can't do that, It's in my blood to be good. -Buttercup_

_Well one day they will push you and your two actual sisters to far into the darkness to be brought back and on that day we will be waiting to help you on the road to evil. -Your Destiny_

When I read this, I realize she was right it was bound to happen. I ignore the feeling of her being right and stuff the note in my pocket, and try to pay attention to the lesson but my mind kept wandering to what she wrote.

Blossom's P.O.V

I make it to class right on time. And Brick and Berserk are in my class and I sit between them. "what took ya" Berserk said as I sit. "sisters took to long to get ready and when we start to eat Buttercup gets a call and says we're late." I say and wait on the teacher. "seems like you guys should get up earlier then." Brick says. "It's your girlfriend that takes the longest" I say and add, "how can you date her" He just shrugs, I still like him but he likes Lillie and he never had any interest in me and I can't change that. The teacher comes in and starts the lesson, but my mind keeps wandering about the boy next to me, maybe he did like me once.

Bubbles P.O.V

I get to class in time, but barely. Boomer and Brat are in my class and I sit between them. "well hello, little miss perfect" Brat said as I sit, "I'm not perfect." I say. "oh, yes you are, your pretty, nice, smart, and your a hero, that's perfect in my book. I look forward and wait for the teacher. I hear Boomer sigh. I look at him, "you okay" I say, he looks at me, "yeah I'm good" he says and looks forward, so do I. "you know, Brat the Rowdyruff girls are the ones idolized as the heroes now not me and my other sisters." I say sadly, looking at my desk. I glance over at Boomer, who was tapping his desk impatiently clearly wanting the teacher to get here to get whatever was on his mind gone. He looks at me and I look away. I still have a crush on him but he's with Rachel and will never like me that way, I guess I'm stuck as just his friend. I sigh, at least he isn't mean to me anymore. "something wrong" Brat says looking at me worried, I still have to fight Brat but at school and sometimes after school we're good friends. "I'm good, just thinking" I say and smile. "You thinking, now that's a shocker" she jokes. "yeah well at least, I don't stare at Buddy whenever he's in town and drool." I whisper in her ear. She gives me a look that clearly said 'you actually had a good comeback, good girl' She pats me on the back. Finally the teacher walks in, he quickly starts the lesson. But I kept thinking of Boomer, I look at him and he looked at me. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I could swear his cheeks turned pink for a second. We look away from each other. _'maybe he does like me a different way.' _I think and smile while taking notes.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Class ends and I head to my locker. And I realize my locker is right in between Butch's and Brute's locker. I chuckle at this, "what's so funny" Brute says pulling out some books from her locker. "just the fact that your locker and Butch's are on both sides of mine." I say and chuckle again, so did she. "what an ugly laugh you have" I hear Ace say. Brute growls and her dark aura flared up and everyone around her backed up even I did. She slammed her locker, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH." She yells but her voice was really deep. Her eyes were fully Dark green, she only got this way when she was pissed. Ace crosses her arms and smirked. "you have an ugly laugh, and let's not stop there, your an ugly tomboy, an ugly voice, oh and your sisters are ugly too." she says and turns her smirk into a grin. Everyone gasped, "says the girl who doesn't even fight me." Brute says stepping forward. "what did you say" Ace says barely a whisper. "you heard me, YOU DON'T FIGHT ME THE TWO HEROES BEHIND ME DO, YOUR JUST AFRAID TO BREAK A NAIL LET ALONE FIGHT ME, EVERY TIME WE FIGHT THE ACTUAL ONES WHO FIGHT ME ARE BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP, AND YOU SAY I'M UGLY, YOU WEAR TO MUCH MAKE-UP AND HAVE RATTY HAIR AND DRESS LIKE A SLUT." Brute yells and takes another step forward. Ace was really pushing her luck. Ace got pissed, and walked up to Brute and slapped her. Everyone gasped, Brute grabbed her face, "BITCH, you scratched me" Brute yelled, and when she moved her hand she in fact had three streaks on her cheek. Her hands started to glow dark green. Ace is REALLY pushing her luck. "I know what I did" she says. Uh-Oh, Brute grabs her by her neck and lifts her up of the ground, "bitch, now your gonna get it." She says and throws her into the lockers. She walks over and pulls her up by her hair and punches her in the face and brings her head down and kneed her in the face. And punched her in the stomach and Ace coughed up some blood. Brute picked her up again and threw her into the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. Ace didn't have a chance and Brute wouldn't stop on her own. Me and Butch step forward to stop her but she just said, "everyone this is one of your so called heroes, I beat her without even using my powers. If I were you guys you should go back to seeing the puffs as your heroes cause you don't know how long you'll have them as heroes." She says and picks up her books and heads to class and still had her dark aura and her eyes were still full green and her hands were still glowing, but she looked satisfied. I grab my stuff and walk over to Ace who was close to passing out. "you went to far." I say and go to class.

Lillie's P.O.V

I saw the entire fight Ace didn't have a chance, why does she have to be cocky like that. Me and Rachel rush to her and help her to the nurses office. And we stay with her.

* * *

><p>well this is my first actual chapter for this story. Hope you like I got the idea from the story fallen heroes so you should read it if you like my story it's in my faves. Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	3. CHAPTER 2: Messed With the Wrong Brat

This is the technical second chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Butch's P.O.V<p>

I don't help Ace when Brute attacks, cause I know she deserves it and the fact Brute was glowing and I don't try to stop anything that she does when she's like that and she scared the shit outta me when she walked past me and she was still glowing. I just walk to my next class, I have Brute and Buttercup in my first three periods, and my last. When I get to class, Brute was still glowing but she looked happy. When she sees me and Buttercup her aura disappears and she returns to normal and people start to go to their seats. I take my seat next to her and Buttercup took her seat on the other side of her. Class starts and like ten minutes in a note lands on my desk.

_Will you ever be the bad guy I used to know-Brute _

I write a response and flick the note back.

_I wish I could say yes, but as long as I'm with Ace I can't-Butch_

_You like someone else don't you-Brute_

_Well kinda-Butch_

_Who? and if you don't tell me I Blurt out right now "Butch likes someone" even if you try to stop me everyone will know-Your Nightmare_

_She's sitting next to you-Your Killer_

_BUTTERCUP? ARE YOU SERIOUS?-Brute_

_Yeah her and her sisters are the reason me and my brothers joined them-Butch_

_Then why aren't you guys with them?-Brute_

_The RowdyRuff Girls said they still hated us and would use us-Butch_

_YOU IDIOT! BUTTERCUP HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU EVER SINCE YOU JOINED THEM. SHE TOLD ME PERSONALLY.-Your Wake Up Call_

_She doesn't like me, she thinks I'm a pervert-Butch_

_REPEAT-REPEAT YOU IDIOT. DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK SOME SINCE INTO YOUR HEAD TOO, CAUSE I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU.- Your Freaking Wake Up Call._

When I read this I look at her and mouth 'No' and stuff the note into my pocket. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but my mind kept wandering back to what she wrote. Does Buttercup really like me, No, she hates me cause of all the times I was mean and perverted towards her maybe if I hadn't she would like me.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I keep thinking about the note Brute passed to me last period, I look over at her and she's passing notes to him. He mouths 'No' to her and stuffs it into his pocket. He looked like he was in deep thought. He looks at me and he blushes and I did too. We look away from each other. Maybe he likes me after all.

Brick's P.O.V

I see the entire fight Ace didn't have a single chance. I head to my second period. I had Berserk and Blossom for all my classes except for the one before last. I get to class and sit next to Blossom, I love to pick on her. You know pass notes, tap on her shoulder, call her name, Berserk does the same and she ends up yelling at us and that's what we want is for her to react and it's worth it. When she yells at us her face turns really red and she looks really cute. I wish she liked me that's the only reason I went good is to get her, but Lillie told me she hated me and would only date me to use me. I call her name and looked forward, then Berserk called her name and she looked at her. We did this a few more times, when she hit our shoulders making us flinch, wasn't expecting that. I go back to thinking about her, sometimes I can't stop. I look at her, she looks at me, her cheeks turned pink and my cheeks grew hot, we look away from each other. Maybe she does like me.

Boomer's P.O.V

I've been depressed all day. Last night Rachel told me she lied to me about Bubbles hating me and she hated keeping it secret. I yelled at her for more than an hour, but she begged me not to tell anyone and me being me I had to agree. I can't stop thinking about Bubbles, but if I break-up with her things would be all weird cause I technically work with her so I pretended to forgive her. I just wish I could be with Bubbles, I just can't stop thinking about her. I head to my second period, when I see Rachel in the hall alone. I walk over to her, "Hi Boomie" She said. "Don't hi Boomie me" I say with a lot of anger and hatred in my voice. "what's wrong" she said getting a little worried. "you, what you told me yesterday" I say to her keeping my voice down. She tilts her head trying to look cute and innocent. "don't you dare try that trick, it won't work this time" I say to her. "you are skating on thin ice" I say and walk to my next class. I walk in and plop in my seat next to where Bubbles sits making me even more depressed, I had all my classes with her. I sigh and put my head on my desk, I'm just happy that's she's not in class yet, probably checking on her sister Ace. She looked pretty beat up, I didn't see the fight but I can tell Brute was really pissed, cause I heard her demonic voice and she passed me on her way to class, she looked freaking scary. I feel like screaming, my brothers are worried that somethings wrong with me, I just tell them I'm fine and they'll leave me alone for about an hour. I go to sit up and I see Bubbles in front of my desk, I put my head back down, "are you okay, Boomer-kun" She said, I hope she's like my brothers, I sit up, "I'm fine" I say avoiding eye contact. "No, your not" She says, "yes I..." I start but she grabs my chin and makes me look her straight in the eye, I blush. "you are not, I can tell when your mood changes, you've been unhappy all day what is wrong." She said sternly, shocking me. "I-I can't tell you" I say and she let's go of me. She takes her seat next to me and faces me, "either you tell me now or I'll make you tell me" she said making herself sound very angry. I look around me and her were the only ones in this part of the classroom so I tell her how Rachel had lied to me and I told her how I liked her and she blushed all sorts of red. "SO, your staying with her so it won't be weird" she says I nod, she kinda looked dissapointed. She faces forward and starts righting down the problems on the board and completing them, she looked depressed like me. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder, I look and see Brat and she looked pissed and kinda scary. She grabs mt collar and drags me out of the classroom. I stare at her, "What is wrong with Bubbles" She says putting her hands on her hips. "I-I well..." I try to say, a little nervous that she actually wants to know. She narrows her eyes at me letting me know that if I didn't hurry she'd kill me. I sigh and explain everything. Her eye starts to twitch, her and her sisters all had that trait to twitch when they were pissed and ready to kill. Her aura erupts and her eyes change. "THAT BITCH WILL PAY" she says clenching her hands into fist which were glowing a light blue. I try to stop her but all she does is pin me to the wall and says, "get in my way and you will pay too" and with that she storms of to find Rachel. I run back into the classroom and tell Bubbles what happened. She shot up and darted out the door and me and everyone else followed.

Bubble's P.O.V

I rush to find Brat. But when I find her it's to late. I see my all my sisters I rush to Blossom and Buttercup. I look and find Brute and Berserk near us smirking at the situation. The boys arrive and the look on their face says "deja view". I look back at the scene before us. Rachel was smirking at Brat, 'BAD IDEA' "you little bitch, do you have any idea what you and your two bitch sisters have done." she yells, she looked sorta like Brute did earlier. Rachel just starts to laugh a little, "and what are you gonna do about it, whore." She said grinning, Brat snapped and punched Rachel straight in the face and pulls her up by her hair, "NOBODY CALLS ME A WHORE" She yells but her voice is demonic. She throws Rachel into the lockers and pulls her up by her hair again and punches her multiple times with her glowing fist and knees her in the face. She lets go of Rachel who sinks to her hands and knees and was crying with Brat towering over her. But Brat wasn't done, she kicked Rachel straight in the face, but she did it with a trick she did a flip to kick her. She pulls up Rachel's bloodied face, "If you ever do anything to hurt the puffs or my sisters, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU" she yells and drops Rachel who curls up into a ball. Brat walked past me smiling, and she was still glowing and everything. I decide that Rachel deserved it and just walked away.

* * *

><p>Hope you like, just so you know next I will do a fight for Berserk and Lillie.<p>

Berserkergirl signing out


	4. CHAPTER 3: I'll Go Berserk

Sorry it took so long to update, just been a little busy lately, and I hope my friends are reading these cause that would make me really happy. In this chapter, there's a fight between Berserk and Lillie and confrontation between Ace and Butch.

* * *

><p>Boomer's P.O.V<p>

Me and Bubbles walk to class after the fight, and as I probably said earlier Brat looked freaking scary. I was scared she might lash out at me. When we got to class everyone was against the wall, cause Brat was still glowing. When she saw us she smiled and her aura faded, she went back to normal. Everyone slowly went to their desk. I took my seat and Bubbles sat between me and Brat. "Did I kill her" Brat said looking at us. "No" Bubbles said, "good, now she knows not to mess with a Bitch like me" Brat said and sat back in her seat. "Your not a Bitch" I say. Both girls look at me, Brat got up walked over to me and stood in front of me, "then what am I" She said, "A brat" I say. She smiles at me and goes back to her desk. The teacher comes in and starts the lesson, but I can't focus, I keep thinking of the disappointment Bubbles had on her face earlier. Maybe she does like me.

Brick's P.O.V

I can't believe what Brat just did that. Well in her defense Rachel did call her a whore, I would get pissed if anyone said that to me. I see Lillie helping Ace lift Rachel over their shoulders, Ace still looked pretty bad. She had bruises and Her left wrist was wrapped up, not to mention that she had a black eye. They walked away taking their other injured sister to the nurse. I went to class, Lillie better watch out, cause if she pisses Berserk off, she may not see another day. Blossom and Berserk were already in class talking to each other like nothing had happened. I sit next to Blossom with Berserk on the other side of her. "you know you two could be sisters" I say, they both look at me then each other. "well you could be Brownie's Brother" Blossom said and I stared at her, she actually had a good comeback. The teacher comes in and starts the class, and I instantly got bored. I decide to mess with Blossom, and Berserk had the same idea. I tap her shoulder and look forward like I did nothing, Berserk called her name, she looked at her, I called her name she looked at me, Berserk tapped on her shoulder. I was about to call her name again when the teacher said, "Brick Jojo do you have something to share with the class". I shook my head and went back to being bored, I hear the girls giggle, I stare at them and they freeze and look forward. They are so gonna get it. Before I knew it class was over, I got up and went to my locker, and Blossom giggled. "what's so funny" Berserk said. "our lockers are all next to each other" She says and she giggled so did Berserk. "you need to learn how to control you sisters." I hear Lillie say and Berserk turned dark, but her aura didn't flare up...Yet. She slammed her locker and faced a pissed Lillie.

Blossom's P.O.V

Why must my little sisters insist on pissing off the Punks, knowing they will lose. "why should I control them" Berserk said and crossed her arms. "Because if you can't control them, then your a bad leader" Lillie said mimicking Berserk's position. Berserk gasped, "well it takes one to know one" Berserk said uncrossing her arms. Lillie got really pissed at that, she threw a punch at Berserk who dodged swiftly. That's when it happened, Berserk's aura flared up her eyes glowed a Blood red and her fist, now forming fist, also glowed red. She grabbed Lillie by her pony tail and jerked her back. She ties Lillie's feet together with her ribbon and lifts her up into the air upside down. Everyone backed away a good five feet from them. Lillie was trying to break free. Berserk punched her five times like she was a punching bag, and dropped her to the ground. Lillie got up, she had a nose bleed, while a still pissed Berserk, hadn't even broken a sweat. Berserk ran at her and punched her in her stomach, Lillie coughed up some blood. Lillie tried to throw a punch, but Berserk grabbed her fist and twisted it hard. Everyone heard a snap, and Lillie screamed out in pain. Berserk wasn't finished though, Lillie had her leg bent, Berserk brought her foot down on it, Every one hear another snap and another scream of pain. Lillie fell to the ground, Berserk was about to attack again when Brat's hair wrapped around her arms, and Brutes belt wrapped around her waist, stopping her from moving forward. "BERSERK CALM DOWN" her sisters yelled trying to stop her from moving forward, but I can tell they were having difficulty. Me and Brick run and grab Brutes belt and help hold her back, soon Bubbles and Boomer joined us, then Buttercup and Butch. We were all having difficulty holding her back. Ace and Rachel ran to Lillie and picked her up, and ran down the hall to the nurse, Once they were gone Berserk stopped struggling, we slowly let her go. She just stood there with her back to us, she was still glowing. Slowly her aura faded, she sank to her knees, Brat and Brute ran to her and gasped when they saw her face. We all slowly joined her shocked sisters, we were all shocked that she was...was crying. Brat and Brute get on their knees and hugged her, "she called me a bad leader" she said through her tears. Her sisters stood her up and they walked down the hall, me and my sisters follow. They go into the bathroom, when we walk in Berserk was still crying, but she was on the counter. Brat was washing her face, and Brute was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Even though they don't look like it, they are good sisters. Berserk finally stopped crying, her face was all red and puffy. Brat washed her face, and her face was a little less puffy, but her face was still all red. "not to worry" Brat says and starts searching through her purse. She pulls out a make-up case and starts putting some foundation on Berserk and almost instantly the redness was gone.

Butch's P.O.V

We follow the girls to the bathroom, "you two should go to class" Brick said. "what about you" Boomer says. "I'm gonna wait to see if she's alright" Brick says. Me and Boomer looks at each other and walk away. We separate, I was walking down the hall when someone hugged me from behind, I look and see Ace. She smiles at me, I smirk at her. She let's go and I face her, She got kinda mad and sad at once, "why didn't you help me when Brute attacked me" She said and leaned up against me. "well...well I-I" I try to find a reason other than I was scared to. She giggles, "you were scared weren't you" she said and hugged my waist. I sigh and nod, I stiffen up. She grabbed my ass, she giggled at my response. I remove her hands and try to back up but she stayed glued to me. "what's that" she said looking at my pocket. She snatched it out, IT WAS THE NOTE. She starts to unfold it, I try to grab it but, she dodges my attempts. She finally got it open and was scanning it, I could see the hate and sadness fill her eyes. She turned to face me, she slapped me hard across my face, "my sisters will know about this" and she ran of crying towards the nurses office. I quickly run back to my brother Boomer, I found him about to go into class, I told him what happened. We run back to Brick who was still waiting outside the bathroom for the girls, "Brick, we have a problem" Boomer said, I explain what had happened, excluding when she grabbed my ass. He mouthed the word 'shit'. "what do we do" I say. Brick takes his hat off, and wipes the sweat of his forehead. "we'll figure something out later, they won't do anything during school, go to class, I'll check on Berserk and go to class" He said and Me and Boomer go to class.

Brick's P.O.V

I can't believe this, something bad is bound to happen. The girls come out of the bathroom, "you okay Berserk" I say she just gives me a evil grin. With that me Berserk and Blossom head to class. When we get there everyone got scared and moved their desks away from where our desks were. We took our seat and everyone sorta winced when our seats creaked. They were scared of Berserk, well I would be to, but they didn't see her crying. She had a look in her eyes, she had an idea. She stood up and got in front of everyone, "you all saw what happened out there, if she's one of your so called heroes then she should've been able to beat me, easy, Right" She said and everyone nodded trying not to make her mad. She grinned, "the reason I won is cause when she fights, me and my girls, she's not the one who fights us" She said. "then who" one of the kids said, trying to stay hidden. She steps forward and pulls him out of his seat and stood him up, he yelped. She stepped back to her desk, and yanked me and Blossom out of our seats and stood us up, "these two, are the ones who fight me, Buttercup and Butch fight Brute, and Bubbles and Boomer fight Brat" she explained, "and if you guys are smart, I'd stop giving all your attention to those spoiled bitches known as the RowdyRuff Girls, they don't deserve the credit." she said and crossed her arms. "you may sit now" she said to the boy, who rushed to his seat. I go back to my seat, and Blossom just started to talk to Berserk like nothing had happened. The teacher comes in and jumps back when he see's Berserk, who just gave him a look that said very clearly _'if me or my sisters in up in trouble, your the one we'll blame' . _He just aloud everyone to stay where they were.

* * *

><p>well I know the Punks should hate the Puffs and Ruffs B. But they've become good friends over the years.<p>

Well sorry it took so long to update

Berserkergirl signing out


	5. CHAPTER 4: Green Girls Transformed

sorry it took so long to update. In this chapter something happens to Brute and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>Lillie's P.O.V<p>

After Berserk nearly killed me the nurse called the Professor to come get us. He came in worried, "are you three alright" he said seeing our injuries. He carried me to the car, I think back to what happened. Brat and Brute held her back, but why? I shrug it off, when we get home we go to our room. Ace looks really upset, "what's wrong" I say, she looks at me and pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and gives it to me. I scan it over, Rachel was behind me reading over my shoulder. We burst into tears, "our sisters will PAY" I yell. Right when we stop crying we hear them laughing outside. We look out the window to see them with the Punks. We meet them at the door, "how dare you" I say. "what" Buttercup says, Ace glares at her, "This" she said and gave her the paper. "how dare you try to steal our boyfriends" Rachel said. Brute kept trying to get the paper from Buttercup, but it was to late. Buttercup was crying now, I felt kinda bad but I didn't show it. Buttercup got pissed, "FUCK YOU" she yelled and flew off. Brute got pissed too and stepped towards us, "and to think we came to apologize." she said and flew after Buttercup. "you accuse us of stealing them from you, when you lied to them, Rachel Boomer told me and your nothing but a lying little bitch, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO US LIKE THAT" Bubbles yells at us. "the boys will know about this" Brat said pulling out a cell phone. We were staring at her as she texted one of the boys. A few minutes later the boys were here, and they were pissed.

Blossom's P.O.V

When the boys got here we explained everything that had happened, and Bubbles explained what Boomer had told her. The boys yelled at my little sisters for what felt like an hour, and it all ended with the words, "IT'S OVER" my little sisters burst into tears and ran inside. "you boys are really idiots you know that" Berserk said. "if you wanted to know if they really liked you or not you could've asked us" Brat said. The boys calmed down, "do you have any idea where Buttercup and Brute were headed" Butch says, we shrug, whenever they go missing we can look everywhere and not find them. Butch looked upset, but we decided to ignore it. We all set out to find where they went.

* * *

><p>Brute's P.O.V<p>

I lost Buttercup, but I knew where she was going. I fly to the forest, I go to Fuzzy's cabin. I knock on the door, he answered. "Hi Brute" he said nicely, he didn't like people on his land, but he made an exception for me and Buttercup because of the RowdyRuff Girls situation. "have you seen Buttercup" I say, he points out towards the lake. I thank him and fly at full speed towards the lake. Buttercup was near the edge of the water holding her knees to her chest. "Buttercup" I say, "how could you tell him that I have a crush on him" she says not looking at me. "he thought you hated him, I couldn't let him think that" I say and sit next to her. "I can't believe he likes me" she says and looks at me. "you know Buttercup, I love you like a sister and I won't stand to see you like this" I say and stand-up, I grab the back of her shirt and yank her up, she yelped. She looked at me and smirks. She clasp my hand, I start to hear an intense whistling. "you hear that" she says, I nod. We look out towards the lake, a giant black light was headed our way. Before we could move it hit us.

Normal P.O.V

The black light hit the girls full force, they still held each others hand, stopping them from flying apart. The light did something to their structure. Both girls sank to their knees, black light flooded their irises. They lifted their heads to the sky and screamed, but the scream was not their own, more of one that belonged to a demon. They rose to their feet and started to laugh, the tilted their heads back as their canines grew into fangs. Brute's black dress ripped away, being replaced by dark green cargo shorts, a black strapless sports bra, a green vest with black stars on either side, one knuckle glove on one hand, spiked bracelets on both hands. Buttercup's shirt tightened to fit her figure, her shorts slightly shortened and also got tighter, a knuckle glove appeared on one of her hands. Strange tattoos started to appear on their arms, they were in some odd language, but they could understand it . When the transformation was complete, both girls looked each other over. Both girls started to glow dark green, they shot into the air and headed towards the city with evil intentions.

* * *

><p>Blossom's P.O.V<p>

We looked everywhere and couldn't find my sister or Brute. We all headed to our house, we invited the Punks and the boys to dinner. "Blossom" Berserk said and looked at her sister. "yeah" i say, "me and my sisters hadn't come here to apologize, we came to join you" she said with a warm smile. "really" me and Bubbles said. They nodded, the phone rang. I answered it, "hello" I say, "BLOSSOM, THE CITIES BEING ATTACKED" the mayor yelled from the other line. I hang up, "well there's trouble, looks like you two get to help today, come on" I say, my younger sisters were to hurt to help so it was just the Punks and the boys. When we get downtown we see two green orbs attacking buildings. "Hey, stop that" Butch yells, one of the orbs sounded like it was laughing. It disappeared, it reappeared in front of Butch and attacked him and sent him into a building. When he got back out, the orb started laughing harder. "you can't hurt me" it said, "wanna bet" Butch said and flew towards it, ready to attack. The orb turned into a person. Butch stopped dead in his tracks, "BUTTERCUP" he said fully shocked. She grabbed his arm and started spinning really fast, she threw him into another building. When we could see her again, we could tell it was Buttercup. But it didn't look like her, the other orb joined her. It turned into Brute, she looked different too. They high-fived, "now come on Butch, it's been to long since we've fought, I miss fighting you. and in this fight your the good guy, and I'm the evil one" Buttercup said. "WHAT" we all yelled, they looked at us like they just noticed our presence. "you heard her" Brute said and put her arm around her shoulder proudly, Buttercup smiled evilly. "I'm done being a hero" she said and crossed her arms. "and to prove it" Brute said, both girls flew a few feet away from each other. "TO THE DEMONS OF PURE EVIL, GIVE US THE POWER, THE POWER OF DARKNESS, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, AIR, GIVE US THE POWER" they shouted to the air, their bodies started to glow dark green. The markings on their arms started to glow a dark black. They screamed to the sky, but their voices weren't their own, they were demonic. Both started laughing with those voices, "rise thy earth" Buttercup said, and big chunks of earth started to rip out of the earth and fly to surround her. "rise thy water" Brute said and water started to surround her. They smiled wide, revealing their oversized canines. "BURST" they scream and chunks of rock and water flew at us. We dodge but barely, "RING OF FIRE" they shout and fire starts to surround them. It settled in their hands, "BURST" they yell and balls of fire shot towards us. Brick and Berserk countered their attacks, with force fields. That made them mad, "SANDSTORM" they yell and sand started to fill the air, they thrust their hand forward sending the sandstorm at us. It hit us, blinding us a moment. When it clears, Buttercup and Brute were gone, "over here" we here them say. We turn around and the sent green orbs at us sending us to the ground, "SPIKED DEATH" Brute yells, and the spikes from her bracelet shot of and grew to the size of cars. She thrust her hands down sending them down.

Normal P.O.V

The spikes shot down towards the fallen members, threatening to kill them. Three flashes of light appear, one red, one blue, one green. The girls in the air gasped when they saw who had stopped their attack. "YOU IDIOT JUSTLYJUNKS, THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT" Both girls yelled. "THESE ARE YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS" Bard yelled, the boys sent the spikes back at the girls. The girls dodge and fly down to the ground. Butch had been watching, he flew down from the building he was in. "this isn't right" he says calmly. The girls growl, "TANGLED MESS" they screamed, vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the arms and legs of their targets, not allowing them to move. Both girls stepped towards them as if they were in sync. They stepped towards their male counter-parts, Bard and Butch. "I loved you" they whisper in their ears, causing a light blush to cross their faces. The girls darkened those blushes when they kissed them. "loved" they whispered in their ears. They leaped into the air leaving behind dark green streaks. When the streaks were gone, the vines retreated back to the earth. Bard and Butch didn't move an inch, they sank to their knees not caring that they were being watched. They didn't care that everyone saw them crying.

* * *

><p>THREE MONTHS LATER<p>

Bubble's P.O.V

After that fight we haven't seen our green members, absolutely no sign of them. And the boys had left too, saying they needed to get stronger. So it's just us and the two Punks who decided to be good for now. When people would ask us who had attacked us that day, we would tell them we didn't know. I'm still worried about Buttercup, I just hope she's safe. The Punks moved in with us, we were in the living room. We got a phone-call, "hello" Blossom say, "Buttercup" she said, "okay" she said and put the phone on speaker. "I hope you guys are watching T.V" Buttercup said over the phone. "let me see the phone" someone in the background said. "put it on channel seven" Brat changed the channel. The person on the phone hung up, we looked at the screen. We saw Brute and Buttercup on a stage, with four other girls. I recognize one of them as Bunny, but she wasn't deformed. She was wearing a purple tank top, and tight blue jeans. "hey that's Bleed" Brat said. "who" I say, "when we were younger we wanted another sister, and we tried to create one but she was deformed and she exploded." Berserk explained. The other purple eyed girl was wear a dark purple tank top under a jean vest, and blue jeans, with a leather skirt over it, yep she's a punk. But who were the other two, they both had brown hair like the purple ones but darker, they had orange eyes. The one on the side with Buttercup and Bunny, was wear an orange t-shirt and cargo shorts, the one on the other side with Brute and Bleed was wearing the same shirt except it had the words : I BITE AND SCRATCH BEWARE. In big black letters, and was wearing a black mini skirt. All six girls had on one knuckle glove, on the exact same hand. Brute and Buttercup and headsets on, they were gonna sing. Music starts, the song their gonna sing is Can't Stop the Rain (by:cascada). They actually sounded good, the four other girls were backing them up. When they finished, the camera turned to a news man. "you've seen it here, the return of Buttercup and Brute" he said. We could hear screams in the back ground, a few seconds later Brute was next to a terrified news man. "hi, you wanna see a trick" she said, she was covered in blood. The news man nodded, "bad choice" she pulled back a glowing fist, she punched his stomach her fist and arm went through him. When she enter him another fist came through his face, it was glowing the same color. When she pulled her fist out the other came out as well, the man callasped revealing a bloodied Buttercup behind him. "what the hell is wrong with you girls!" the camera man yelled at them. They stared at him, he took of running still holding the camera. He dropped it, we could see him on his back with Brute on top of him. "don't you know, we don't like when people yell at us" Buttercup said coming into the shot. "please don't kill me, I have kids" he pleaded hoping the wouldn't kill him. Brute grabbed his head, "good, that means more will be affected by this death" she said and snapped his neck. We shuttered, "hey the cameras still on" we hear someone say. Some one picks up the camera, "hey let me see that" Brute says and takes the camera. She points it at Buttercup, "why don't you introduce them" Brute says, Buttercup rolls her eyes. "I hope you girls back home are watching this" she walks over to the four other girls. "you guys should remember Bunny, me and Brute were able to use our powers to bring her back to life" she said and put her arm around Bunny's shoulders. "Hi Blossom, Bubbles, I missed you, I can't wait to see you guys again" she said and started to jump around like a lunatic. "and the other two girls with you should know this one as Bleed, we brought her back too" Buttercup said and walked over to Bleed. " Hi Berserk, Brat, been to long, I can't wait to see you again" she said and smiled evilly. "now for the two your not familiar with" Buttercup said walking over to the orange ones. "this one is Bullet" Buttercup said jerking her thumb in the direction of the one wearing the plain orange t-shirt. That name, where have I heard it before. "Hi Bubbles, remember me" she said and leaped into the air, she turned into a squirrel and landed on the other orange girls shoulder. "get off me runt" the girls said and pushed her off, Bullet turned back to human form. "if you don't remember, I'm the squirrel you gave chemical X to when I was sick, you know the one you rescued from that scary hawk" she say, "I think they get it" the other girls said. "this one is Blur" Buttercup said and jerked her thumb in the direction of the other girl. "hope you remember me Brat, the only animal you ever showed any interest in" the girls said and leaped into the air and turned into a squirrel, she landed on Bullet's shoulder and bit her. She screamed and knocked her off, "she bit me" she complained to Buttercup. Blur had changed back and was snickering. Suddenly she punched herself, multiple times. She fell back on her ass, "what was that for" she said rubbing her cheek that she was hitting. "for biting her" Buttercup said with a glowing hand. "but I just bit her" Blur protested, she stood up. Buttercup got in her face, "so you want me to bite you" she said and bared her fangs. Blur tried to jump back, but Buttercup grabbed her arm. "answer the question" she said. Blur shook her head, "no, what" Buttercup said, "no, mam" Blur said, Buttercup said and let her go. Brute set the camera on something and joined the others, "we're sorry we attacked you that day, we needed to prove we weren't anyone's bitch anymore" Brute and Buttercup said in sync. I was shocked she cursed. "if you ever want to join us, your more than welcomed to, we're in Megaville. We miss you." Buttercup said. With that all six girls leaped into the air leaving behind streaks in their signature color. The T.V went to static, we turned it off. "their right" Blossom said, I look at her like she's crazy. "we've been in our little sisters shadows to long" she said and stood up. "I don't know about you three but I'm joining them" she said. "I'm with you sister" Berserk said and got up next to her. Me and Brat look at each other, "I can't wait to see Brute again" Brat said and got up. They were staring at me, waiting. "Well, what are you staring at me for, we need to get ready" I say, and get up. "you four are crazy" I hear Lillie say. We glare at her and her sisters. "well we've disowned you, and if you speak again you'll be the first we kill" Blossom said. We flew to our rooms and packed all our things, we met at the door. "well, off to Megaville"Blossom says. We leap into the air, on our way to our sisters.

* * *

><p>hope you likey sorry it took so long, hope this is what you wanted. I'll work on the next chapter later.<p>

Berserkergirl Signing out


End file.
